No Matter What Happens
by ladylaytonx
Summary: "No matter what happens, I know who you are." - Oliver Queen, to Chloe in 10x14. He meant it then, and he certainly means it now.


_**'No matter what happens'  
1/1 (Drabble thingy)**_

"**I'm afraid I'm gonna lose the last little bit of me that I have left."  
**_**"No matter what happens, I know who you are."**_**  
"I know, and that's why I've never questioned the love I feel for you."**

The I love you's were said, the promises made. After what were countless kisses later, countless nights in, countless more kidnappings, countless _everything_ else, here she was – happy, minus a billionaire.

It is 11;53pm, and the Green Arrow finally manages to catch his breath. On top of a building, he watches as this happy, pretty, blonde-haired girl finally stops to buy a cup of coffee from a near-by vendor. Her coffee choice the vendor knows by heart, and so does he.

At least she remembered to put on a beanie and some gloves this time, he notes. But he clenches his jaw for the millionth time tonight. Silly girl! She'd forgotten the scarf. He glances at her exposed neck, creamy, delicate and wonders why she tortures herself like this every single winter. She is walking a ridiculously long way from work, as she solely does in winter time. And, it seems, she completely rejoices in it. He, on the other hand, is not entertained in the slightest.

Her nose and cheeks have long surrendered to the prickly weather and are coated in a thick, innocent blush. It is only the third week of winter, and he knows what this means. In the next few days she is going to have her first and only cold for this season, as she always does. He doesn't like _that,_ much either.

A few minutes later, she continues on her way.

Naturally, he follows.

He doesn't really know when he started doing this, since it's been such a long time, but he can't bring himself to stop, no matter how much he knows that he isn't entitled to one Chloe Sullivan anymore. But, he'd made a promise, more to himself, then her, and here he is. Seeing her so afraid, startled by reality, afraid to lose her identity, or that last shred of it, he had uttered those words with complete confidence. He never really forgot her, nor would he ever and he made it his mission on that day that she don't either.

Tonight, he notes, this girl who now goes by another name is still the Chloe Sullivan he knows. He's relieved, as relieved as one broken-hearted billionaire can be with the knowledge that he can't have the girl he wants, and even worse that he has to leave her tonight, until next time.

Reaching the end of another building, he quickly leaps over to the corresponding one, and finding his footing, he immediately shifts his attention back to her.

He stops all of a sudden, taken aback by a still Chloe, who now looks his way, eyes locked so precisely with his that he wonders if his glasses are even on. A sip of her coffee later, hand moving to her hip, she quirks an eyebrow. She's all seriousness, no expectation.

Then, she is smiling, knowing, and he finally knows too, "Thanks for looking out for me, Ollie." For _Chloe. . . _

The corners of his lips curl into a smile, and if he wasn't completely assured whether he was staring at a stranger or a familiar face, he is certainly assured now. It was a few things really, either he'd been foolish to believe she'd never known, or he pretended, or he'd honestly thought he wasn't worth her time for this to ever occur. . . whichever. . . it didn't matter, really.

Then she is turning, walking away from him, that amused smile still plastered on her face. She drinks the remainder of her coffee and throws the cup away. He starts with her right away, the plans unchanged. He is still going to walk her home, and she probably guesses as much. Picking up pace, she dips her hand into her purse and after a moment removes a long woolly scarf that matches her beanie and gloves. Wrapping it around her bare neck, she grins knowingly. And, there really never was any questioning. . .she felt many things. . . a lot of them for this incredible, considerate man.

Watching her actions, he knows he's a little more in love with her at this moment.

Then, quietly, "No matter what happens, remember."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't. own. Smallville.**


End file.
